I need you as much as I need a tan
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: When Anne Maria finds herself feeling more alone than usual someone ends up turning it around. Someone she hadn't thought twice about on the island. Anning fic X3


Anne Maria sighed to herself, if anything was going right it'd be the fact she was finally off the island, nothing more, a whole lot less. Not that she didn't bother to complain, however; there was just no one to care.

A fake diamond, Chris had let her leave the island with a fake diamond, sure she'd quit but that was only because of the diamond! Then there was Mike, Vito, she loved both of them, sure she made it seem like she was only had it for Vito, but clearly what the pasty weird girl had told her must've been true. They weren't just acts.

She'd gotten over both of those things though, yet she still felt angered, it was Chris, Chris had played her so that she'd lose. _The game was rigged,_ she thought to herself. It was only then that she finished doing her hair that she looked up at the mirror to see exactly what she saw, a fake. She was just like the diamond, she couldn't possibly belong.

Her hair took so many hours, so many cans of hairspray, it didn't even look real. Then there was her tan, orange paint, was what that red head called it. Apparently that's all that it was too. And her confidence, built up on lies. Everything all seemed to be a scam, now, she hadn't a clue before today. Experiences can change people.

She slowly put her can of hairspray down, and looked away from the mirror. _If it didn't matter yesterday, it shouldn't matter now. _She told herself locking the door to her room and walking through the hall ways, pictures of her and her father crowded the walls, she wished she would've taken some with her mother, but she couldn't really remember her, so she knew she was lucky enough to have a father.

As she closed the front door behind her and looked around her front yard, something odd caught her eye, it was definitely not who she'd expected. "Make way for Lightning!" the familiar voice shouted as he pushed past a couple walking on the sidewalk.

"Lightning..?" She questioned slowly, and then coughed and looked up, "What the heck do you think you're doing?" He stopped and looked towards her. "Training for the sha-lympics! Duh! What do you think you're doing hairspray girl?" She shot him a glare "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to leave my house."

"Okay then. Have fun with that, Anne-whatever your name is." Her glare continued with her narrowing her eyes, "It's Anne Maria." "Okay then. Have fun with that, _Anne Maria!" _The jock repeated. She shook her head as if to let it go.

He started to run again, but she had some kind of an urge to stop him. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to. I mean _why hadn't she seen him on her street before? _"Wait up!" She shouted, he turned around jogging in place, "Couldn't resist yourself to talk to the one and amazing, Lightning?"

She rolled her eyes, "As if." She paused for a moment and then took a step of confidence, "What did you do with all the money?" "Buying my own stadium, and it'll be all my own!" He smirked, "I haven't been able to buy it though."

"If you need any ideas for what to do with the rest of the money, you have me over here. That could buy so much-" She stopped herself, actually he did "No can do, whatever's extra is going towards football equipment!"

Once again the brunette rolled her eyes, "Fine, Whatever, like I care." She said before turning around and walking off. _She's crazy._ Lightning told himself as she slammed the door shut. A small note had been dropped by her however.

"A phone number? Why would she just carry this around? Oh well it doesn't matter." He said carelessly shoving it in his pocket and continuing to jog off.

Anne Maria heard her phone ring about a week later, it was a windy day and she wasn't really in the mood to pick it up. After hearing the same annoying jingle that was her ringtone replay she decided it'd be better off just to pick it up.

"Hey Anne-uh Maria!" The voice shocked her "Lightning? Since when did you become the neighborhood stalker?" "Lightning has no clue what you're talking about. I was wondering if you wanted to come see my field. A stadium was too much, psh dumb companies have no clue who they're talking to."

She raised an eyebrow and continued to speak into the phone. "Yeah sure. Just uh, how did you get my number?" Lightning shrugged on the other side of the line "Great its at the corner of Lightning and Lightning. Sha bye bye!"

_Did I just get prank called? _She asked herself before hanging up. Suddenly it rang again, she rushed to answer. "By the way there is no corner called Lightning. Drew and Hollydale." He then hung up and she put the phone down.

_What's there to lose? _The girl recalled before heading towards her car. After a little while of impatient driving through the city she reached a gorgeous bright green field, but it was empty, well except for Lightning who was playing with a football.

He caught sight of her and smirked "Watch and be amazed by the Lightning!" He shouted as he threw a football about twenty feet across" Anne scoffed. "Please. I could throw a golf ball farther than that."

Suddenly, she found the ball in her hands, "Pass that red line, and then we'll see how easy this is." Nervously her eyes darted from him to a red mark that looked approximately forty feet away.

She then held the ball from the bottom and threw it, making it look like she had absolutely no clue how to throw a foot ball, which she really knew nothing about.

As she released the ball from her hands it flew backwards, Lightning snickered "And that was-?" Her cheeks flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

She then stormed off, a while later he chased after her , "Hey..are you mad?" He asked, clueless. She sighed "Just go away, lightning."

He took a step back, feeling a bit pained, and not really wishing to invade her personality. Eventually the silence became too much. "You want lessons, Anne?"

She blinked away tears and shook her heads, "I could care less about this stupid sport." Expecting him to defend the topic, she was extremely surprised with what followed.

He grabbed her wrists and put his lips on hers before pulling away. "Then what are you interested in?" He asked.

She blushed, biting her lip "You.." she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly pushed her away "Not until you take back what you said about football, Anne Maria."

"Fine. It isn't my sport. But it's still cool or whatever." She said, he then lifted her up, "Come on then, you're coming with me to organize, Lightning's sha-super football stadium."

She looked down at him "Just the two of us?" He smirked and added "And the football." She laughed "I like that idea." She told him, biting down on her lip. _How could she not have noticed it sooner? She needed him almost as much as she needed a tan._


End file.
